


All Expense Paid Holiday

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen Work, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	All Expense Paid Holiday

"Only a month ago we were fighting Voldemort," Harry said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that now we're in Capri eating French toast and sipping Mimosas on a balcony overlooking the sea."

Ron took another forkful of the French toast, muttering incoherently as he ate.

"It was the least the Ministry could do to send you on a bit of a holiday. They ought to have filled your vault at Gringotts with Galleons."

"I've got plenty of Galleons. I never asked to be paid." Harry rubbed his hand across his unshaved jaw. "I wouldn't have wanted to be paid. That makes me feel more like a bounty hunter or something."

"Think I can get more of that omelette?" Ron asked, looking at the empty plate. 

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, her face screwed up. "Is food the only thing you think about?"

Ron wiped his mouth on his napkin and leaned toward her. "I think about kissing you."

Hermione blushed but didn't seem upset. "I'm going to get ready for our excursion. I've always wanted to see the Blue Grotto."

"I'm glad we got separate rooms." Harry finished his drink and stood up. "I've had enough listening to you _sleeping_ to last a lifetime."

"Oi! We used silencing charms...eventually."

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "I'm scarred for life, mate."

"If this is what you got," Ron stood and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, "I'd hate to see the other guy."

Harry felt a lump in his throat but was saved by Hermione.

"Are you two ready? There's so much to see."

They started their walk down the cobbled street and they smelled the pizzeria before they even saw it. 

"Bloody hell," Ron said licking his lips, then, under his breath added, "Is it too early for lunch?"

Harry chuckled. "Never change."


End file.
